Loupe lights are lights attached to dental loupes or other eyewear to illuminate an area of interest. Some loupe lights may use a fiber optic cable that transmits light from a light source.
Loupe lights are often bulky and heavy and uncomfortable to wear for prolonged periods of time. Loupe lights may restrict movement, or cause the loupe to move or become dislodged when the user turns or moves. Loupe lights may generate large amounts of heat and become very warm with prolonged use.
Other loupe lights use a self-contained light source and draw power from a remote power supply. These loupe lights are powered by a wire. Wire protection is designed to prevent the wire from being detached from the loupe light when the wire is pulled on, either through use or by accident. Wire protection may be afforded by a knot in the wire, or a crimp or screw securing the wire.
What is needed is a loupe light that is lightweight and compact. What is also needed is a loupe light that has good wire protection.